1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle carrier for carrying a bicycle with a car or the like and which includes two frames with a connecting means connected therebetween, an engaging means connected between two lower ends of the frames for engaged with a connecting sphere of the car, and two supporting members retractably and respectively disposed to two upper ends of the two frames.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional bicycle carrier 100 which is used on a car or the like and carries a bicycle with the car. Some cars have a connecting sphere 200 disposed thereto and located above or below a rear bump thereof so that the bicycle carrier can be engaged with the connecting sphere and support a bicycle thereby. The conventional bicycle carrier 100 includes two angled frames 101 and each lower end of the two frames 101 has a tubular retaining member 102 extending laterally therefrom which has a semi-circular recess 103 defined in a free edge thereof so that the connecting sphere 200 is engaged between the two recesses 103 when the two lower ends of the frames 101 are pushed together. A connecting means 300 is adjustably connected between the two frames 101 so as to adjust a width to be opened between the two frames 101. Two supporting members 400 respectively inserted into the two top ends of the frames 101 and each of the supporting members 400 has two rods 401 extending in opposite directions from two sides thereof so as to support the bicycle's frame thereon.
It is experienced that when the connecting sphere 200 is retained between the two sleeves 102, the two sleeves 102 cannot be operated to retain the connecting sphere properly. That is to say, the bicycle carrier 100 could inclined with respect to a vertical plane passing through a center of the connecting sphere 200. This will make the bicycle supported on the two supporting members 400 not stable enough. Furthermore, the supporting member 400 each occupies too much space so that it will be a problem either when the bicycle carrier 100 is disposed on the car or disengaged apart.
The present invention provides an improved bicycle carrier which has a reliable engaging means and retractable supporting members so as to mitigate the problems as mentioned above.